Di Yu
by Lady Hanaka
Summary: She swore she would not die before she could claim vengeance. She would kill them all…and she would make sure her brother suffered the most …by taking away everything he ever loved. Because in the end, no one had loved her. \Azula talking\ Zutara
1. Prologue

**(A\N: Yes, I know what most of you are thinking right now…WTH why is Lady Hanaka writing ANOTHER fanfiction? The answer to that question: have you SEEN the avatar finale!? There is no way I am letting it end like that. Zuko and Katara DESERVE each other and I will make the most epic avatar finale I can to make sure it comes true. Besides, there were so many loose ends that we need to have cleared up.**

**If none of you could have guessed who was talking in the story description, that was Azula. I always knew she was insane and having it shown in the actual show was just icing on the cake. And insane villains always make EVERYTHING so much more interesting. :D**

**Also, another reason I'm writing this…my editor\sister won't let me write anything else…she won't edit my other stories or anything until I got this done :D Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it.)**

* * *

Di Yu is the Chinese version of Hell

* * *

Rating: M for violence, sexual scenes, and blood

Pairings: main Zuko x Katara and Zuko x Katara x Aang minor Sokka x Toph

This story takes place 5 years after Sozin's comet.

Ages

Zuko: 21

Katara: 19

Sokka: 20

Aang: 17 (or 117 XP)

Toph: 17

Mai: 20

Ty Lee: 19

Azula: 19

Suki: 20

* * *

**Prologue:**

**6****th**** of the 2****nd**** month, fifth Year under the reign of Fire Lord Zuko**

It was spring. Or at least, that's what it looked like. He always remembered that the hills just outside of the city would be covered in bright red flowers at the beginning of spring. Seeing them was the only solidification that he had that any time had passed at all. So much had happened…he hadn't been able to think of much aside from his duties as Fire Lord since he had been crowned.

All he remembered…were meetings. Meetings with Earth King Kuei, with King Bumi, with Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe and Chief Hakoda of the Southern Tribe, and a million other leaders that he couldn't name at the moment.

Some of the meetings were over such trivial things, too. Like instating new council members or instigating a new tax on rice. He could _really_ do without those. But the ones that really drained him were the settlements with the other four nations.

After Sozin's comet, Aang had decided to institute a Council of the Four Nations. Each Nation had three representatives: the head of each nation along with two of their respective council members. Aside from them, there was also at least one member of the Order of the White Lotus to be in attendance, to act as a mediator in case there was a dispute. Since the Air Nomads had no members, the council was already biased, but some of the White Lotus members had decided to speak out for them in Aang's absence. After all, he couldn't be asked to remain in a stuffy council room in the fire nation when other people needed his help.

And so Aang was running around everywhere, acting as a sort of missionary, trying to tell the world that the Fire Nation was not evil. He said it was his duty to show that he trusted the Fire Nation and hoped that everyone else would do so as well. This led to his decision that all of the minor meetings of the Council of the Four Nations would be held in the Fire Nation capital.

Once a year—and if anything drastic came up that threatened the peace between them all—the four leaders would meet on Fengge Island, a neutral area that was controlled by the Order of the White Lotus and maintained by the Freedom Fighters (now led by Smellerbee) who had decided to, like their name suggested, take over the job of maintaining the freedom of all the lands as well as keeping the Four Nations from fighting.

That, however, was easier said than done. No one trusted the Fire Nation's "good intentions". When word had gone out that the Fire Nation was asking for a Peace Treaty with the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes, there was a resounding rejection to the idea. 100 years of war had made the other nations bitter and they could not understand how the Avatar and others could possibly trust a Nation that was known for its deceit and betrayal.

That had brought about _another_ problem: redistributing the lands that the Fire Nation had conquered in the war. While it would seem like an easy task, it was anything but. Not only did he have the Fire Nation governors of these areas screaming at him for such an absurd idea, but then there was the task of actually _giving the land back_. It became a quickly tiresome game of "claim it and take it back" among the other nations, all of whom decided they would try and stake a claim to as much of the conquered lands as possible.

Luckily Aang had managed to sort out these problems by allowing the once-fire colonies to either return to their former nations or govern themselves as small kingdoms. Many of them chose the latter, which led to a bigger problem: their position in the Council of the Four Nations. They argued that their voices and needs should be heard as well and that the Avatar was favoring the other lands.

That was one of the current items up for debate among the Council of Four, even after five years, and they hadn't made much progress with it.

Another problem was the Fire Nation's now declining economy. They had relied heavily upon imports and revenue from their conquered lands in the Earth Kingdom and surrounding islands. Now that they were bereft of these things, they had to stand on their own, and the depression that had followed was still in play, though aid from the other nations—albeit reluctantly—had begun the slowly increasing reparations after this recession.

Also, because the lands were now freed of the Fire Nation, all of the Four nation residents who had lived in those areas began flocking back to their homeland as refugees, afraid that, now that they were no longer in charge, the suppressed civilians of those lands would wish to exact their revenge against them.

Most of the Fire Nation people were still under the impression that they were being cheated out of what was rightfully theirs. They were, by their own admission, a proud race, and they could not understand why they were giving up all of their land without a fight.

Zuko's popularity had not risen much during his first two years as Fire Lord.

If his memory served him, he had already suffered from three failed assassination attempts. Or at least, these were the three he'd been told about because they were close enough to the palace to actually be a threat. He had no doubt there were a multitude of others from the other Nations—radicals that didn't agree with their leaders' choice of alliance—as well as from his own.

Of these three attempts, two had been stopped at the palace gates. One, however…he would not forget that one. They had assigned a young girl to kill him in his sleep. They'd hired her as a new maid in the palace and so she hadn't roused any suspicion at all when leaving and entering rooms. She had snuck up on him when he'd been asleep at his desk after a rather grueling council meeting. If it hadn't been for Mai…he would probably be dead at the moment.

But she'd walked in from taking a bath and seen the girl with the dagger, throwing one of her own weapons and killing the little girl before she could slit his throat.

She had been from the Fire Nation.

If there was one thing that hurt Zuko at all, it was that some of his own people hated and distrusted him.

And above all, even when his people finally began to accept him and everything seemed to be taking a turn for the better…there was a hollow feeling stirring in him that he couldn't understand. He'd thought that since he'd regained his honor that he now had everything he could possibly want. He couldn't understand why now, as Fire Lord, he felt this strange empty feeling that he hadn't felt when traveling with Aang and the others.

He was jealous of Aang for having everything he wanted seemingly handed to him on a silver platter, even if it was an immature and stupid hate that had no real foundation. Aang was a friend, but that didn't meant he couldn't resent the way it always seemed so easy for the Avatar.

He always got _everything_ he wanted.

Zuko sighed, leaning heavily against the balcony railing. It was one of those nights where he couldn't sleep, and so he had decided to spend it staring down at the city he had once resented and now cherished deeply.

Too tired…he never got any sleep anymore. And even when he did he woke up more mentally fatigued than if he had been up all night.

Everyone said he just needed a rest, when they saw the bags under his eyes and ended up at the brunt of his sleep-deprived anger. Because they couldn't know—how could they possibly guess, after all?

Besides, the only people who could possibly try and understand…were the people he hadn't seen in a long time.

He had only seen the Avatar briefly once or twice in the five years since Sozin's comet. They had been calming moments, and he had enjoyed drinking tea with the younger man, listening to him talk about the rebuilding of the Air Temples. Aang himself had been hard pushed since that fight. People never ceased to ask for aid from the Avatar, even when the situation itself was trivial. And Aang was too good-natured and kind-hearted to refuse anyone. So most of his days were spent as a good-natured—hyper, annoying, emotionally-immature—monk who would often take time off from his pressing Avatar duties to play a game of kickball with the local village children.

Truth be told, he had rarely seen any of Team Avatar since the last meeting with them in Uncle's teahouse. Sokka had come a few times in place of his father during the political council meetings for the four nations. He was a master of the blade now, it seemed, and had been thinking recently of opening up a school at the South Pole for young, promising students. The Southern Water Tribe city at the South Pole was being rebuilt at this very moment, hoping to regain its former glory.

Toph was currently working on King Kuei's council in Ba Sing Sei. Although young, her abilities were apparently making her an invaluable member of his war council.

Suki, Ty Lee, and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors had gone home for a while, to help in rebuilding the earth kingdom after the attacks. While neither Suki nor Sokka seemed too terribly happy when away from one another, they had decided that they must sacrifice their relationship for the moment for the better good of others.

And that only left…Katara—

And that was when a pair of arms wrapped around him lovingly from behind. Warm, but not overly so. Lukewarm, perhaps, for she always seemed so cold when she wasn't wrapped in blankets or panting under him.

But he shouldn't think such things, because she pressed her cheek against his, and a lock of her long hair fell across his face. He breathed in the scent eagerly—he had always loved the way she smelled of musky incense and fire. It was a familiar scent, and Zuko liked it because it reminded him of his mother.

"Zuko…if she's alive, we'll find her." Mai's calm voice was soft against his ear, husky with sleep. He smiled weakly at the fact that Mai had assumed his melancholy state was due to the failed search for his mother. It made him feel a little less guilty inside, as he looked down at the city once more.

It was true, however, that part of his anger and frustration was due to the fact that, after five years of searching, he still did not know where she was. His father had refused to tell him anything—his last attempt at making Zuko's life as miserable as possible. He felt as if he had searched everywhere. All of the hints they'd gotten led to dead ends, and he wondered if he'd ever find her at all.

"Zuko…what if…what if she really did die?"

"He said she was alive." Zuko murmured back, voice hard and stubborn. "He said she was alive so she _has_ to be."

"But that was years ago, Zuko…who knows what could have happened since then?"

"I won't believe it."

"Zuko…"

"Stop." Zuko muttered, angry with himself and her, for her infuriating words that rang true in his head. "I don't…want to talk about it."

"We don't have to talk at all." Mai amended, merely tightening her hold on him.

Perhaps they were doomed from the start. Perhaps it was his first warning that they would never be able to have anything more than a fleeting relationship. If they never talked, then there would be nothing between them but mere physical attraction and camaraderie. He enjoyed her silence often, for he disliked it when people pried into his life and tried to get him to talk about his feelings. But sometimes he thought that maybe that's what he needed. He _had_ to have someone who would do that or else…or else he would remain as cold and aloof as always.

Katara had shown him that.

His jaw tightened as he scowled, giving an annoyed grunt. "Let's head back to bed."

"You have a meeting with the Council of the Four Nations tomorrow morning."

It was a depressing thought, as Mai led them back to his bed, kissing him softly on the neck.

* * *

**(A\N: So there was the prologue! I hope you all liked it. And yes, this is Zutara, but I'm adding in a little Zuko and Mai love first, to make it believable. I'll probably have the first chapter out tomorrow. The prologue was mainly to explain the situation that was brought on by the end of the war and all the hardships that I think were left out of the ending of the Avatar series. I mean seriously, Zuko is NOT going to be accepted by all the fire nation right off the bat! That's ludicrous, and I hope I can make everything seem more believable. Katara will be in the next chapter, along with Azula and most everyone else. Or at least, they'll be mentioned in the next chapter. :D**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka)**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Chapter 1**

**Beginnings**

* * *

_O autumn winds,_  
_tell me where I'm bound, to which_  
_particular hell_

_--Issa _

**13****th**** of the 2****nd**** month, fifth year of the reign of Fire Lord Zuko**

--

--

Drip.

Drop.

She could hear it. She could _hear_ her that nasty bitch! She was coming for her again, wasn't she? Yes…yes she was coming to finish the job! The water was slowly gathering in a pool somewhere in the corner of her cell.

She was inside…she was inside with her! Azula's eyes widened, before she let out a feral screech. There was no way she would let the bitch get her this time! The water-bending peasant wouldn't get her! She wouldn't let her…

Yes…she could hear it. How dare they torture her like this!? How DARE they do this to HER!? The water…the water…she could see the water-bending whore's face clearly in her mind. HA! How foolish of Mai, to fall for her brother when he was in love with the water-bending peasant. She had seen it clearly…yes…it would all come in due time…Mai would see that she had betrayed her only to be betrayed herself by her foolish brother.

She heard the soft groaning of the iron door as it swung open and she hissed, glaring out at the person who walked inside.

And she began screaming.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Zuko frowned as he continued down the hallway and the screams seemed to rise in volume.

"I know what you're doing! My dear brother told you to, I KNOW IT! You're trying to poison me! I won't eat it! I won't!"

"Please…it's just your normal food portion, Azula. Please eat it today. I don't want to have to call in the others to force-feed you again."

"I WON'T DO IT! I won't let him kill me! Oh no…" And at this the voice gave a loud, maniacal peal of laughter. "I'll make sure to make my brother SUFFER before I die! SUFFER!"

"Please—"

"STAY BACK! I WON'T DO IT!"

"Azula—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" It was a pathetic sound, her harsh, ragged scream, and all Zuko could feel for his sister now was pity, as he stood outside the door to her cell in the psychiatric ward of the prison.

As he reached for the handle it opened and a haggard looking woman walked outside. She blinked upon seeing him, before bowing. "Fire Lord Zuko, I was just about to call in the others to help feed her, but I suppose you would wish to wait until after your visit?" She asked knowingly. Seeing your sister tied up and having food forced down her throat was not a pleasant experience for anyone.

"Yes, thank you." Zuko answered back softly. "I'll come tell you when I've finished talking with her."

"Of course." The woman bowed once more before disappearing down the hallway.

Zuko breathed in deeply before opening the door to Azula's cell and stepping inside. It was dark and musky, with a small window a good twenty feet up on the wall which bathed the room in a sort of dusty half-light. Azula was sitting against the wall, hands chained in shackles. Zuko knew better than to go anywhere near her, however.

The chains gave her a good amount of freedom to walk around the room so she could get to her bed, eat her food, etc. They were a unique design, however, never giving her enough movement to move her arms in any fire bending motions. She was just as 'firebend-less' as their father was. Also, the chains could be shortened at any time, if the guards who controlled the chain system decided to give her a little less leeway. Zuko had asked them kindly to give her as much freedom as possible during her stay here.

The bowl of food that had been left for her was a few inches to the left of Zuko's foot. That was the length of her reach then, he'd have to remember that. Sometimes during their little visits Azula would try and attack him. Sometimes she wasn't herself at all—it looked like one of those days—while on others she would seem like her old self, taunting him and threatening him like she had always done in their youth.

Her hair was disheveled and uncut, hanging down to the small of her back in a mess of tangles, several of which hung in front of her face as she breathed in deep ragged breaths.

She still hadn't realized it was him yet. She was merely tugging on the chains—they had been pulled back until they lay only a few feet away from the wall. She'd apparently tried to attack the serving woman and the guards had 'shortened her leash'.

And then her breath hitched and she looked up at him, eyes glinting feverishly. She blinked, and suddenly her whole body relaxed, and she seemed to become the arrogant, nonchalant little sister he was so used to.

"Hello there Zuzu, what brings you here? Don't tell me _you've_ gone insane too." And she sneered. "It would be very amusing, wouldn't it?"

"Hello Azula."

"How's Mai?" Azula asked conversationally, though there was a hidden malice in her tone.

"Fine."

"Is she popping out little scarred brats with emotional problems yet?" Azula grinned with a harsh laugh, as if she found the comment highly amusing.

Zuko merely frowned.

"I can't wait…I can't wait until she sees that she betrayed me only to be betrayed by _you." _Azula laughed.

"What?" Zuko asked softly, brow furrowed.

"You and the water-bending peasant!" Azula continued laughing.

"Katara?"

"Is that her name?"

"I love Mai." Zuko said firmly, his face set and determined. "We are getting married in three months. I have never had feelings for Katara."

His sister snickered, shoulders shaking and tears running down her face as her laughter grew in volume. "You're such a fucking liar! I've seen it, I've SEEN IT! I saw the way you looked at HER. Mai could only hope that you'd ever look at her like that."

"Stop it." Zuko hissed out from between clenched teeth.

"You and the water-bending peasant—and you haven't even realized it yet!"

Zuko decided that a change of subject was needed, and so he finally asked the question that was his reason for being here in the first place. He rarely came to see Azula because he wanted to. Mostly it was because he felt obligated to visit with her, but this time he'd needed her for something.

"Azula…do you know where mother is?"

Azula stopped laughing abruptly, blinking before her eyes narrowed and a small smile spread across her face. "Aw Zuzu…five years and you still can't find her? Did _daddy_ decide not to tell you?"

Zuko's jaw tightened in annoyance and anger.

"Do. You. Know. Where. She. Is?"

Azula snickered. "Even if I did know, Zuzu, I would never tell you. That bitch had better be dead."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Zuko snarled, taking a step forward, then correcting himself, breathing in deeply as he tried to calm down.

"Tsk. Tsk. The Great Fire Lord is losing his temper." Azula taunted. "besides, you wouldn't want to take a step forward, would you? You might get attacked by the _crazy_ person."

Zuko merely looked away, still trying to hide his anger.

"You're the most pathetic Fire Lord I've ever seen. No wonder everyone in the Fire Nation hates you." Azula continued contemptuously. "I would have made a better Fire Lord."

Zuko laughed harshly. "You would have banished everyone and would have ruled over nothing but an empty city."

It was Azula's turn to laugh. "At least I wouldn't have to deal with my own people killing me. Has anyone tried to assassinate you lately, Zuzu?"

Zuko looked to the right, his eyes hidden by his hair as he wisely decided to change the subject. He didn't feel like having Azula taunt him with the fact that his own people hated him too.

"The people of the Fire Nation will soon learn that we need to cooperate and live peacefully with the other nations."

Azula chuckled, "the people of the fire nation are too used to being superior. They will not bow down and humble themselves in front of the other nations! You are a fool if you believe that they will ask for _forgiveness_ and grovel like dogs as you have done. The Fire Nation people are proud, Zuzu…too proud to follow a traitor like you."

Zuko sighed, before picking up Azula's food dish and walking over to her. She stiffened as he neared, but he merely held out the plate. "You need to eat, Azula. It would be best if you just—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as she lunged forward, snapping with her teeth. He jerked his arm back, stumbling a few feet to the right of her. She bared her teeth in a feral sneer at him before shouting, "Just wait! Just you WAIT. They'll kill you—oh I can see it now. Won't it be cute? You taken down by a two-bit assassin hired by some nobleman you took land away from. When they come here and tell me you're dead I'll laugh. I'll _laugh_ and I won't cry at all because I HATE YOU!"

Zuko walked out of the room, closing it behind him as he breathed in raggedly.

"I HATE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE HATES YOU TOO! You'll DIE DEAR BROTHER and NO ONE WILL CARE!"

Zuko continued walking down the long hallway, and Azula's screams slowly faded into silence.

* * *

_Preoccupied with the wine, I didn't notice it get dark;  
fallen flowers have covered my clothes._

_Drunk, I stand up, and I walk to the moon stream;  
the birds have gone home — and people are scarce too._

_Li Bai (701-762 )_

**13****th**** of the 2****nd**** month, 5****th**** year of the reign of Fire Lord Zuko**

**--**

**--**

Azula listened until her brother's soft footsteps could no longer be heard. She lifted up a foot to kick away the plate of food—to send the poisoned food splattering across the dirt-covered floor. But she decided against it for the moment. Instead, she merely breathed in a few more ragged breaths.

She could almost hear her mother's soft voice, like she had that day she'd broken her favorite mirror—she'd have to get a new one soon, so she could have her hair cut properly when she became Fire Lord—and it sickened her, that sweet, calm voice.

And she knew that the madness was building again—sometimes it came in random spells that could last hours—or days. But she supposed she had always been at least a _little_ mad.

She hates me.

She always hated me, that bitch.

No mother of mine. No. No..nonononono.

I have no mother.

No one.

They all betrayed me.

Yes. They will all pay for betraying me.

REVENGE.

He must die.

I must kill him.

Must I?

Yes. Yes.

He is the fire lord now.

_I_ was supposed to be fire lord.

Father can't.

Father can't do anything now.

_I_ must!

I must yes…yes I can.

I will kill him.

And I will kill them, the nasty traitors.

Yes, yes those who betray me must die…

DiediediediediediediediediedieZUKO!

**He isn't our only enemy. **Azula's eyes flickered open, and her mumblings stopped. What was that voice? She didn't recognize it at all. It wasn't her own; she had talked to herself enough over the past five years to know that much. It was a soft whisper, but it seemed to be one voice that contained many other voices as well.

"What…?" She finally asked into the shadows of the room.

**The avatar…he must die too.**

"Who are you?"

**You must kill the avatar too.**

She gave a small smile.

Yes, yes, the avatar would die as well…

"How…?"

**Patience.**

* * *

_In a country well governed, poverty is something to be ashamed of._

_In a country badly governed, wealth is something to be ashamed of._

_--Confucius_

**14****th**** of the 2****nd**** month, 5****th**** year of the reign of Fire Lord Zuko**

--

--

"I hardly think, sir, that your city has _any_ right to use our bridge without paying the toll!"

"That bridge is halfway on our land, so we don't have to pay anything!"

"You pompous ass, that bridge has been claimed by Donghai Village and you have to pay the toll like everyone else!"

Zuko was truly considering suicide at the moment.

He didn't know how long this council session had lasted so far, but they had yet to dismiss for a lunch break. It was a depressing thought, and his only response was to pinch the bridge of his nose and try and summon some of his waning patience.

Aang would die a slow and painful death for admitting some of the smaller nation leaders into the Council of the Four Nations. No, death would be too merciful for his air-bending friend. He'd kill him, find his reincarnation, and do it all over again until his bloodlust was _partially_ sated. The smaller nations, while only being a part of the Lower Council, seemed to think that every single small dispute between them was worth the attention of the High Council.

Chief Arnook, of the Northern Water Tribe, curtly dismissed the two leaders, and they stormed out of the council room in a huff, leaving the High Council to themselves.

There was a small moment of silence before Earth King Kuei cleared his throat. "I think it is time we spoke of the economic plan we created for the Fire Nation at the beginning of your reign, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko nodded. "We've been trying to rebuild our agricultural strength that we had during the war, but we've been hard put with all of the import taxes that the other nations have placed on us."

"Unfortunately, we've had a lot we need to rebuild as well, Fire Lord. And those expenses have all been cause by the former reign of the Fire Nation. Excuse us if we do not sympathize." One of the Earth King's other advisors drawled out, eyes narrowed in Zuko's direction. He was a rather large man, who seemed to be in the latter stages of balding. His head looked like a tilled field, as if some of it had come off in large clumps, leaving only small mounds of grayish white hair.

"I understand that." Zuko answered back calmly. "But if we cannot regain some of our old finances then there will be no way that we can repay our debt to the other Nations."

"He's right." Sokka cut in. He was currently standing in for his father as the head of the Southern Water Tribe. Chief Hakoda was, at this moment, trying to rebuild and stabilize the South Pole. "Until we offer aid to the Fire Nation and they become financially stable again then we can't hope to receive our compensation for the years that we were under their rule."

Some of the others nodded, while the Earth representative scowled.

"Also, it seems that we are suffering from a cabbage slug epidemic. And since this was the fault of an Earth Nation cabbage merchant," One of Zuko's advisors snapped out, "I think it only fair that you have some patience with us." The man was one of the nobles that, while not agreeing with everything Zuko had done as Fire Lord, had decided that it was best to accept the way things had become. He had been one of his father's advisors before, and had decided to bestow his wisdom upon Zuko as well.

And it _was_ true. They'd tried to quarantine the man and his merchandise as quickly as possible but it had been too late. After working so laboriously for the last five years to stabilize their agricultural economy, it seemed to be once more on the brink of collapse thanks to one man and his slug-infested cabbages.

"Speaking of compensation…I believe that you promised to aid in the rebuilding of the wall of Ba Sing Se. You said you would get us some help in five years' time."

Zuko nodded. "And I have offered aid. Many of my people have been sent to Ba Sing Se to help you rebuild."

"We thought that we would be getting monetary—" One began, but was cut off by one of the representatives from the Northern Water Tribe, a practical man named Weisheng whose dark warrior's mane was now speckled with grey.

"Listen, by providing workers, you are getting your wall rebuilt and in turn, you're giving work to the Fire Nation, which they need if they are to rebuild their economy enough to pay their debts. I don't see anything wrong with this situation."

"But—"

"I think a lunch break is in order." One of the White Lotus members bit out, a lower representative whose name was escaping Zuko at the moment. "A call for an hour recess of this council meeting."

Everyone began filing out of the room, grumbling under their breaths.

Zuko rubbed his forehead, trying to push back his oncoming headache. A small pouch was thrown onto the table in front of him. Zuko blinked, looking up to see Sokka standing in front of him, grinning.

"Katara sent me some of that. Just brew it into a tea and it'll keep the headache away. I drink a cup before every council meeting."

"Thanks." Zuko nodded, taking the small pouch and calling for a pot of hot water and cups. He nodded at the seat beside him in the now relatively empty council room. "Do you want to eat with me?"

"Sure." Sokka pulled up a seat on the other side of the table and sat. "They probably give you better food than they give us down at the dining hall."

Zuko snorted. "As long as you don't mind having everything taste tested."

Sokka gave him a pitying glance. "I guess the Fire Nation isn't as united as everyone thinks they are."

"That would be an understatement."

Sokka merely nodded as food was placed in front of them, as well as the pot of boiling water. Zuko opened up the pouch that Sokka had handed him and the soft scent of herbs wafted around him. It was an earthy smell, like soil right after it rains, with a hint of mint added to it. He saw that the herbs were in small little pouches inside of the bag.

"Katara wrapped them individually, so that I don't have to measure them." Sokka explained.

Zuko nodded again before placing one of the small pouches into the pot and waiting for it to steep. He looked down at the pouch, his gaze thoughtful.

_"I can't wait…I can't wait until she sees that she betrayed me only to be betrayed by you." Azula laughed._

_"What?" Zuko asked softly, brow furrowed. _

_"You and the water-bending peasant!" Azula continued laughing._

_"Katara?"_

_"Is that her name?"_

_"I love Mai." Zuko said firmly, his face set and determined. "We are getting married in three months. I have never had feelings for Katara."_

"How is she?"

"Huh?" Sokka looked up from his mouthful of pork. He swallowed it, looking a bit sheepish at being caught with too much in his mouth, before waiting for Zuko's answer.

"Your sister."

"Katara?"

Zuko nodded.

Sokka's gaze darkened a bit as he frowned. "From what her letters say, I guess she's doing well. But why do you ask? You didn't seem to like her that much. You two always fought."

"We were teammates." Zuko defended. "She helped me defeat my sister at a risk to her own safety. The least I can do is ask about her health."

"Yeah." Sokka brushed it off easily, as if he didn't give it a second thought that the Fire Lord was asking about his sister.

"But you said letters…I thought you were at the South Pole recently." Zuko finally spoke, after another moment of silence as Sokka ate heartily.

Sokka nodded. "Yeah. But Katara isn't there." Sokka then furrowed his brow at the confused look on Zuko's face. "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Katara left the South Pole around four years ago." Sokka answered back. "She's been traveling around the world since then. No one knows where she is. She said she wanted to continue her healing training and help the people that suffered because of the war."

"Really?" Zuko asked, surprised. He had thought that, if anything, Katara would be traveling around with Aang. Now that he thought about it, the air-bender hadn't talked about her once, and any time the conversation had ever steered in her direction he had changed the topic quickly. It made sense as to why he hadn't heard anything about her in so long.

But her leaving the South Pole…it seemed a bit sudden. Hadn't she pleaded with her father long ago to never let their family be separated again? He had thought she would have stayed as close to Chief Hadoka and Sokka as possible. She was an emotionally driven woman, and so it only made sense she would remain near those that she had such strong, emotional ties to.

"So she's gone?"

"Yeah."

For some reason, the empty feeling inside of him stirred to full wakefulness at the thought of her absence.

* * *

_The year is ended, and it only adds to my age;  
Spring has come, but I must take leave of my home.  
Alas, that the trees in this eastern garden,  
Without me, will still bear flowers._

_Su Ting (670-727)_

**15****th**** of the 2****nd**** month, fifth year of the reign of Fire Lord Zuko**

**--**

**--**

The high cliffs of the Tengfei river valley loomed above the ground, covered in thick, swirling mist. A skunk-elk grunted, scurrying up the jagged, thin path carved up the left side of the valley wall. A few pebbles scattered across the edge, falling down to the valley floor a hundred or so feet below.

"Calm down, Shen." A figure atop the skunk-elk's back soothed, patting the animal on its neck. Shen gave a small snort, his nostrils flaring before he continued up the rocky path.

Katara leaned forward a bit in the saddle atop his back, trying to ease the strain on the animal as much as possible. Shen had been a loyal companion these past few years, and she didn't like burdening him anymore than she had to.

She looked up into the thick mist above them and could just barely see a few large shadows jutting from the side of the cliff. She had been meaning to come to the Hanging Monastery in Yanlin for a long while. Also, they would provide her with shelter and some food to continue on her journey.

She sighed softly, brushing a few locks of her hair from her face. It was chilly, and she was thankful for the large cloak she had bought at the North Pole during her visit there. It kept the bite of the cold away, and yet it was also cool enough to wear in warmer climates as well.

Katara unconsciously bended some of the mist out of her way so she could see the elaborately carved building that was slowly getting closer. Her water bending abilities had grown considerably during her travels, and sometimes, with little things like this, she didn't have to use actual bending moves. Her chi could easily take care of it without needing a directing pathway.

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. Yes, she had grown considerably in the last five years. Physically, emotionally, and mentally, Katara felt like a completely different person, though she doubted that was true.

She was just…a little less naïve, she supposed. A little more worldly and a little more bitter because of it. But, she mused, she could tell she was still the little girl who tried to find hope and good in everything, no matter how terrible the situation seemed to be. It was in her nature to be optimistic, and she doubted that would ever change.

But sometimes it was hard to maintain a positive attitude. Perhaps that was the reason she had left. Because hope…can't last forever. She had hoped for too much and had gotten so little out of it in the end. There had been no point in hoping any longer.

She couldn't hope that her relationship with Aang would change at all.

It had been fine in the beginning, she supposed. He was kind, and attentive, and compassionate, just like she'd expect from Aang. He had loved her wholly and wanted nothing other than to make her happy.

And she hadn't known _what_ she wanted.

Katara gave another sigh, hands tightening on Shen's reigns.

It had been spontaneous, her and Aang's kiss at the Teahouse so many years ago. Zuko had walked into the teahouse with Mai on his arm, and the two had looked so genuinely happy that she had reached out for some kind of stable normalcy and had found it in Aang. Because Zuko had confused her so much.

She had thought that Zuko had felt for her more than just a teammate. He had jumped in front of her to save her from Azula. He had worked so hard to get her trust, had done so many small things that had made her believe that when it was all done, maybe they'd be able to be something…different.

And then he had shown up with Mai and she hadn't known what to do. She'd been…confused. And Aang had been there, willing, waiting, wanting.

And she'd given in.

It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to Aang or that she was using him. She'd been reaching out for someone to show her that she was loved and Aang had loved her deeply. She'd always felt attached to the young Avatar and she had twisted that affection into a semblance of love and had blinded herself to the truth.

She had kissed Aang and had thought that maybe they could truly be happy. In the beginning it had been perfect. They'd kissed and hugged and held hands and she smiled and laughed and Aang walked around with a grin plastered on his face.

She'd thought that friendships could transform into love and she'd hoped—because it was what she was known for right? She'd hoped and believed that her feelings for Aang would become what he wanted them to be. And she'd truly thought it was happening.

But after a while it began to fade. Her hope waned, and she realized that Aang loved her more than she loved him and it was smothering her. He wanted something she couldn't give. She'd panicked—and she'd taken him to the one place she thought would make things better between them.

She had always dreamed of going there with her future husband. The ice caverns at the South Pole. Her father had asked her mother to marry him there. When the sun rose and came in through the large hole in the ceiling, light played off of the ice carvings on the walls in a way that it sent everything prisming into vibrant colors. The carvings seemed to leap from the walls, and dance around the cavern. Like…couples waltzing across the floor. And Katara had grabbed Aang's hand and they'd danced.

She remembered him awkwardly placing his hand around her waist and blushing. She'd laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck—he'd grown a lot in the past few months and was actually tall enough to look her in the eyes.

They'd danced and she'd hummed a small tune for them to keep step with. A lullaby her mother had taught her. They'd been drunk off of the laughter and colors reflecting off the ice and the perfectness of the evening.

Somehow they had managed to stumble back to city before it got too dark. They'd come into the home laughing, not bothering to lower their voices even though Sokka was sleeping just upstairs. Katara had gone to make some tea—and that was when she'd spotted the letter.

_The fire nation emblem leapt out at her, and she nearly dropped the tray she'd been holding. Her hands trembled, and the cups on the tray rattled with the movement._

"_Aang." She called out, her voice strained. "You have a letter." Because surely it couldn't be for her, right? Zuko wouldn't be trying to contact her. Because it was absurd to think he would see her any differently now than he had at the Teahouse with Mai. There was no use in thinking about that, not when she had Aang._

_Aang walked into the room, hiding a yawn behind his hand. "A letter?" He looked down at the neatly folded paper with the Fire Lord's signature on the seal. "Hey it's from Zuko!" He picked it up and ripped it open eagerly, while Katara calmly began to make their tea._

_She watched Aang out of the corner of her eye, and she tried not to look curious as her gaze went from his face to the paper, watching as he scanned each line. She tried to gauge the news by his expression, but his face was strangely blank, before he grinned._

"_What is it?" Katara asked as she held out a cup of tea for him to take._

"_Zuko's thinking about asking Mai to marry him in a few years!"_

_The teacup fell and shattered on the stone floor._

_Along with Katara's heart._

_The night suddenly didn't feel so colorful and wonderful. The lights and pictures had faded…and Katara felt horribly empty._

And she had felt guilty _because_ she felt empty. She should love Aang and Zuko's love for Mai shouldn't have affected her like that. But it had, and she felt horrible because of it. How could she do that to Aang? How could she pretend to love him while she pined over a man who hadn't thought of her once since his coronation as Fire Lord?

She had thought that going to the Caverns would bring them closer together but in the end it had just made her realize that she and Aang could never be anything more than friends. She felt comforted and protected with Aang, but she needed more than that.

She needed passion.

And she had thought the fiery prince Zuko—_Fire Lord_—could give her that passion. But he had given it to someone else and she knew that she would never have it with Aang.

She had tried to explain to Aang, had tried to make him see that it wouldn't work, that it was her fault and nothing would be like he wanted between them.

It was their first fight, and their last.

She'd left the next day, disappeared before anyone knew where she had gone, leaving behind only a note. It wasn't that difficult to find a ship heading out from the South Pole's port. After that she'd seemingly disappeared from the lives of the others. She'd landed at a small port in Earth and had blended in as quickly as she could. Her face wasn't as memorable as Zuko's or Aang's. No one recognized her as the water-bending partner of the avatar once she was dressed in some Earth Nation clothes.

Her choice to become a traveling healer was spontaneous and she rather liked it. She was used to thinking things out and weighing the pros and cons. Just leaving without so much as a goodbye, with no idea for what the future could bring was…liberating. She was no longer the "mother figure of team Avatar". She was just Katara and she had nothing to hold her back. No ties that would hold her down.

But at the same time…she found that freedom was a lonely feeling as well. There was no one to argue with. She had no one to tease or comfort. Yes, independence and freedom were not for the faint hearted, she supposed. It had taken a while to get used to living alone off of the land.

She'd bought Shen mainly for the purpose of transportation, but his companionship was probably the only reason why she hadn't gone mad. She usually avoided towns when she wasn't in dire need of supplies, so talking then was out of the question.

But she'd gotten a lot of traveling and experience under her belt, and that was all that mattered. For the first few months she had traveled around Earth country. Her first stop had been the Herbalist Institute. The old woman who ran it had actually begun to take students again, and Katara had learned from her eagerly.

After she had soaked up as much information as she could—she often compared herself to a sponge, because she loved learning and obtaining knowledge—she had decided that her water-bending skills needed some fine tuning.

She'd found Master Pakku (or grandpa Pakku as he was called now) and had gotten a bit of training from him. She was a certified water-bending master now, with a special bead on her sash to prove it. While not many people would understand the intricacies of a water-tribe belt, anyone who could read them would instantly know what it meant.

Every child born into the Water tribe, whether Northern or Southern, was given a sash, and on this sash was tied a length of penguin-seal hide that had been cut into a string. On the day they were born this string would have either a white or blue bead attached to it (depending on the sex of the child). The bead was circular and very small. Each bead had a different shape, and some of them had designs on them, signifying their importance. There was a special bead for when a girl became a "woman", when a boy reached manhood, when someone was married or someone close to them died, or when a son or daughter was born, or a grandchild…You were buried with your belt, as a sign of your wealth.

The belts told everything, and Katara's now held a clear, twisted bead with waves carved upon it, to show her status as a water-bending master.

Even though Katara had changed her clothing style, her cream-colored sash still remained, with its beaded string. She wore it proudly, because she hadn't done so often as a child. She was a little ashamed, but then again, when traveling as the friends of the avatar secrecy had been their top priority. If she and Sokka had worn theirs it would have been a beacon to anyone who knew what to look for. All of their family's secrets were held on that string. So they'd still worn the belts (their pride made them do that much) but they'd tucked the beaded strings inside of them, hiding them from outsiders.

But now that the lands were at peace, there was no need to worry about someone recognizing her as water tribe. Which was a good thing, because she traveled everywhere. But after visiting Master Pakku she had decided to spend most of her time in deeply hidden, rural areas. She shied away from cities or towns that she knew the avatar would be obligated to visit. She didn't want to see Aang.

She was ashamed and afraid. She wouldn't doubt that he hated her now. Hell _she_ would have. She'd been living a lie with him, making him believe that she could love him. And then…she'd torn it all away. She hated herself and hoped that Aang hated her too.

Because if he didn't…then she would only hate herself even more. Because if he was that good of a person, that perfect that he could somehow forgive her for it all…then she would only end up feeling like scum. Lower than dirt.

Truly, he deserved better anyway.

Shen gave a bellow that echoed off of the cavern walls, stopping. Katara blinked, only then noticing that they had reached their destination. A monk dressed in brown walked over to her. He bowed, and she did so in turn, a long lock of her hair slipping over her shoulder.

"You have come seeking shelter?"

Katara was surprised he spoke. Most of the monks here had sworn a vow of silence. As if seeing the question on her face the bald man smiled softly, "I have become our speaker. I will communicate between you and the other monks. It is my duty to explain things to any visitors here."

"I see. Thank you." Katara murmured.

"We do not get many visitors here. You are the first in twenty years." The monk continued, as two more appeared at his elbow. "They will take your animal to be fed and cleaned."

Katara nodded, grabbing her pack from Shen's saddle before turning to the two other monks and bowing deeply. They bowed back, before grabbing Shen's reigns and leading him into the mist. She suspected there was a barn of some sort where they kept livestock.

"Come with me." The man intoned, and Katara followed silently.

* * *

_Seen in plain daylight _  
_the firefly's nothing but _  
_an insect _

_-Basho_

**17****th**** of the 2****nd**** month, 5****th**** year of the reign of Fire Lord Zuko**

**--**

**--**

Zuko melted some wax deftly, letting it drift onto the corner of the document before him. He pressed his signet ring into the hot wax, effectively sealing it before he placed it in the stack for "signed and certified" documents.

The stack was annoyingly small, while the table full of papers he had yet to read over seemed to grow by the second.

Sitting at a table a few feet away was Mai. She was diligently cleaning a set of her throwing knives, the rest of her weapons splayed out on the table in front of her. She ran a silken cloth over a dagger, eyes narrowed in concentration, lips pursed. She held the weapon up to the candlelight, watching it reflect.

"It's said that in the Water tribe they can make their metal so fine that when held up to moonlight, it becomes see through. The metal is pounded so thin any light makes it translucent. But it's as strong as any metal we have here." Mai's voice was monotonous, but warm, as she smiled over at him.

Zuko smiled back, nodding. "I'll see if Sokka can get you some and bring it on his next visit." He tried to end the conversation there, because thinking of the Water Tribe and its people now seemed to make him think of Katara. As confusing as that was in itself, the growing emptiness in him that came with it as well was most unwelcome. He preferred to avoid it.

He had been doing so quite well over the past few days since his meeting with Sokka at the Council of the Four Nations. Everything had been running smoothly, and he'd even found a few documents that were said to have lists of Fire Nation prisoners and traitors, as well as the locations to which they were sent or banished to. He was hoping that some mention of his mother would be made in the papers. He hadn't gotten a chance to look over them yet, since his duties as Fire Lord kept him away from anything that didn't deal directly with finances and treaties.

There was a soft knock on his door and Zuko turned towards it with a frown. "Come in."

As the door opened, he saw Mai's eyes narrow and her fingers curl around the hilt of her knife. Her grip relaxed a bit as one of Zuko's well-known messengers walked into the room, kneeling before Zuko's desk.

"Fire Lord, a message has been given to me from one of the nurses at the psychiatric ward of the prison."

Both Zuko and Mai straightened at the mention of the place. Zuko swallowed, had something happened with Azula? Had she managed to escape? Or his father? So many possibilities ran through his mind and he gripped the arm of his chair tightly.

Seeing Zuko's stern face, the man quickly sought to explain. "I was told to tell you it was not something bad. It's actually something very good, my lord."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Mai snapped out, seeing the distress and panic dancing in Zuko's eyes and knowing the cause of it.

"I'm sorry." The man bowed again.

"What is the news?" Zuko finally murmured.

"Apparently Princess Azula has begun eating her food again. On your last visit a few days ago she had a horrible attack. They say she was screaming and rolling around in her cell. They had to knock her unconscious because she was going into mild seizures. They gave her calming medicine, and something for a fever because her skin felt like it was on fire. When she awoke…they said she had changed. She was kind and polite to them, and she didn't seem to recognize where she was. They say she is now quiet and a little shy of anyone coming to see her. Your sister has changed, Fire Lord."

Zuko turned to see Mai, and she actually looked…happy. He had thought that Mai had always hated and feared his sister. Apparently when they were younger she had genuinely cared for her, only beginning to detest her when she grew older.

"What do the doctors think?"

"She still remembers everything that happened." The messenger continued. "And she hasn't said she was sorry for anything she's done either. They don't think she's faking it to try and get people to trust her—people with her level of madness often don't have the ability or patience for such a thing anyway and they would often try and be as repentant as possible to gain favor and pity—but they aren't sure what to think of her transformation at all."

Good, at least someone was as confused as he was.

**(A\N: So? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. :) I based the Hanging Monastery off of the actual Hanging Monastery in Datong (look up a picture, it's beautiful). I found that some tribes have belts and beads like Katara's, and so I wanted to incooperate that into the story (and if you look at Katara's and Sokka's clothes in the series they're wearing creamish-white belts XD Yay for consistency!). Anyway, the plot is beginning to move along nicely, though I don't know when the next chapter will be out. :) Bear with me.**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka)**


	3. Chapter 2: An Old Friend

**(A\N: FINALLY! Haha, sorry for the fact that this is so late. It's been halfway finished for a while now and sitting in my documents folder…but I finally managed to finish it! I hope you guys like it. :D)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**An Old Friend**

* * *

_From a pot of wine among the flowers  
I drank alone. There was no one with me --  
Till, raising my cup, I asked the bright moon  
To bring me my shadow and make us three.  
Alas, the moon was unable to drink  
And my shadow tagged me vacantly;  
But still for a while I had these friends  
To cheer me through the end of spring....  
I sang. The moon encouraged me.  
I danced. My shadow tumbled after.  
As long as I knew, we were boon companions.  
And then I was drunk, and we lost one another.  
...Shall goodwill ever be secure?  
I watch the long road of the River of Stars._

_--Li Bai_

"Thanks." Azula muttered as the woman placed the tray of food down in front of her. The nurse smiled brightly, pleased with Azula's reaction, before she stood.

"If you continue like this, Azula, soon you will be able to go outside for small periods of time! Won't that be exciting?" The nurse cooed.

"Oh yes. That would be." Azula smiled tightly, trying not to let sarcasm come through in her voice. The nurse left and the smile dropped from Azula's face to be replaced with a sneer. _Damn woman. Who does she think she's talking to?_

She merely picked up a piece of bread from the tray and bit into it savagely, eyes narrowed.

_Why must I sit here and wait?_

**Patience, child.**

_I should not be here. I am the rightful Fire Lord!_

**In the end…you will be much more than that.**

Azula couldn't help but give a sadistic grin. Indeed. When she was finished with all of these pathetic traitors, when she had exacted her plan…she would have _everything._ The title of Fire Lord was such a small thing now.

But she wouldn't make the same mistake as her father did. She wouldn't openly attack. No…she had to plan these things out, whittle down her enemies until they were horribly weakened. And then she would strike. Her attack would be swift and merciless. All that opposed her would die and she would rule and—

**Let us think more of the plans than the outcome.**

_Yes, _Azula nodded to herself, grabbing an orange from the bowl and peeling it absentmindedly. _After I escape…who should I kill first?_

All she heard was the voice's hollow, malicious laughter.

**It does not matter. In the end…they will all die.**

Azula grinned.

* * *

_My friend said goodbye leaving the west from Yellow Crane Tower.  
In the patterned mist of the third month, he goes down to Yangzhou._

_His lone sail is an image far on the limit of jade green air.  
I sense only the Long River's flow, interfacing sky._

_-Li Bai_

The air was cool as the Southern Water Tribe ship sailed out of their Fire Nation port. Sokka stood at the bow of the ship, eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of the salt air. He had always loved the smell of the ocean. It was in his blood, after all. The Water Tribe always felt more at home on the water than anywhere else.

A soft wind whipped around him, blowing a few wayward hairs from his warrior's mane into his face. One got beneath his nose, tickling it. He sneezed, before pushing the offending lock of hair away.

They had just finished with the Council of the Four Nations the night before, and Sokka hadn't gotten much sleep.

He supposed he _should_ be sleeping right _now_, but he always found it hard to sleep when he was out at sea. There was too much to do during the sparse hours of daylight. Ropes to be tied off, decks to be swabbed…yes, they had very little time to do it all in.

And Sokka loved helping. While his status permitted him to remain in the cabin and help the captain plan the ship's coordinates, he preferred to remain on deck and help.

He could think better on deck. The air was crisp, and it cleared his mind. He listened to the water lap the edges of the boat as they sliced through it swiftly in their vessel. The sound was soothing, and he closed his eyes for a moment, leaning against the railing.

The ocean was truly an amazing entity. The Water Tribe thought of it as a living creature, and Sokka couldn't see how it could be otherwise. It held many emotions, and they changed quickly, but she was also a fair and just creature, whatever she was. One had to respect the ocean, and in doing so, survive upon it. No one could tame it, and those who tried were claimed without so much as a second thought by the wrathful thing that was the living waters they traveled.

Water itself had always been important to his tribe. Some great seers were said to have once been able to see things in crystalline pools. But those were old stories, told to little children before bed. If it had indeed once been possible, the knowledge and ability was lost now. Their blood was thin and weak. There were few enough water-benders left in the world. No one was expecting a seer, even if they believed the old tales.

The Water Tribe had been the wisest, always keeping a clear head, like the water they controlled. But they had also been the least of all. Always they'd had a smaller number of benders than the other nations. The harsh climate was not for everyone, but the Water Tribe flourished in it. But they were few.

And they were growing fewer still.

Now that the lands were at peace, many Water Tribe civilians were turning towards the other nations. They saw promising futures there. No more snow and ice and praying and hoping to survive another winter without starving or freezing to death. They took no pride in being Water Tribe, only in getting away from what they believed to be their chosen hell. It had been better than being in a Fire Nation prison. That's what they said, anyway.

It was the reason his father was trying so hard to rebuild the South Pole. If he could restore it to its former glory, the Water Tribe would grow and prosper. People would see that it was a great and noble land, and that being a member of the Tribe was an honor, not a hindrance.

But few people shared his father's views. Only the elders continued to follow the old ways and traditions. The younger generation was seeing this time as that of opportunity. They wanted to become merchants, or shop owners, or some other job that would get them money, and quickly.

They didn't want to be held back by tradition. They didn't come to ceremonies. They did not view them as sacred, nor honor the passage into adulthood or anything that the Water Tribe had previously revered.

It was a saddening sight.

They did not wish to become warriors. Warriors were needed to fight. There was no need for battles any longer. At his new school, he had thought he would have swarms of children waiting at the gate, ready to become great sword masters.

He had two students.

What was the point in fighting? The others said. Do you want another war?

But he knew another reason for his lack of pupils…was that their parents were afraid. They had seen war and death. They knew what happened to warriors when they were called upon and needed. They remembered the dangerous tasks that must be undergone to be considered a true Water Tribe warrior.

Strong men died in those trials…and now that there was a chance for peace, no parent wanted to risk their children's happiness or safety over something that was quickly becoming less of an honor and more of an abhorrence. Warriors were merely a sign of what had once been. War. Bloodshed. Death.

No one wanted reminders of such things.

Sokka gave a small sigh, before feeling a soft gust of wind upon his face. He opened his eyes, almost allowing a smile to curl at his lips. The wind had been soft, like a caress…like Suki's fingers. If she had been there with him, she would have brushed her fingers against his cheek like that, and told him that everything would be fine. To be a warrior was a great honor, she would explain.

But Suki was not with him. She was back on Kyoshi island training a new set of Kyoshi warriors. The people of that land still seemed to want to continue their traditions. But even there it was becoming harder to find willing pupils.

They'd become so desperate that the Kyoshi warriors were letting men join their ranks. In his younger years, Sokka would have been worried about that. He would have fussed and wrote to Suki daily, silently wondering if she had fallen for one of the male warriors. Were they more handsome than him? Better fighters? But he knew that he loved Suki and that she loved him. He trusted her, and that thought, at least, gave him peace in these troubling times.

_I wish you were here, sister, _he thought silently, looking out to the horizon. The sun was beginning to set, tinting the sky pink. _You always knew just what to do._

* * *

_It is almost as hard for friends to meet  
As for the morning and evening stars.  
Tonight then is a rare event,  
Joining, in the candlelight,  
Two men who were young not long ago  
But now are turning grey at the temples.  
...To find that half our friends are dead  
Shocks us, burns our hearts with grief.  
We little guessed it would be twenty years  
Before I could visit you again.  
When I went away, you were still unmarried;  
But now these boys and girls in a row  
Are very kind to their father's old friend.  
They ask me where I have been on my journey;  
And then, when we have talked awhile,  
They bring and show me wines and dishes,  
Spring chives cut in the night-rain  
And brown rice cooked freshly a special way.  
...My host proclaims it a festival,  
He urges me to drink ten cups --  
But what ten cups could make me as drunk  
As I always am with your love in my heart?  
...Tomorrow the mountains will separate us;  
After tomorrow-who can say?_

_--Du Fu_

"Don't forget to restock the kitchen with more oolong tea, Cuifen."

"Right!" The chipper young girl practically leapt down the stairs, taking them four or so at a time. She landed at the bottom before whirling around to face the man who had spoken with a grin, "I'll get on it right away, Grandpa Iroh!"

Really, she made him feel so old. Iroh, who truly preferred being called Uncle, gave a small, dejected sigh as he continued up the stairs that Cuifen had just taken by storm. Why on earth he had hired the little street urchin he was still trying to decide. But she had looked so dejected and forlorn, sobbing on his front steps. How could he have not allowed the girl to stay?

Her family had been killed by the Earth Nation after the Fire Nation had called for their peace treaty. Her family had been one of those occupying Omashu. Her father had been one of the governor's bodyguards. And so, when they'd gotten word in the city that the Fire Nation was no longer in control…the people of Omashu had risen up in rebellion. There had been little time to get the governor out safely. Her family had been killed, but she had managed to escape. She'd somehow found her way to Ba Sing Se and, more coincidentally, to the Jasmine Dragon, which was now famous for its tea.

Here she was allowed to start her life anew. If Iroh hadn't seen the way she had acted during the first week she had arrived, he would have never known she had suffered any tragedy. She was spunky, and sometimes spontaneous, and she always wore a smile on her face. She got along well with the other helpers in the teahouse, and Uncle was glad he could help her find her peace here.

Another one of the serving girls, Huidai, walked by and smiled at Iroh before she headed down the stairs, her gate more sedate than Cuifen's. Iroh made it up the stairs to the second floor of the Jasmine Dragon, in which all of the those who worked here lived, if they didn't have a home anywhere else. Many of them had no families, and so they were content to live beneath Iroh's roof. He went to his own room and slid the door open, blinking, as the smell of hot tea drifted towards him.

Ginseng.

He grinned to himself, seeing the steaming pot sitting on a dainty tray at his desk, which held a stack of letters. Cuifen had most likely put the tea there for him, knowing he always did his reading and paperwork in the early evening.

He sat himself down in the chair, looking over the pile of scrolls with disdain. There was still so much paperwork to be done…

Uncle shifted in the chair, trying to get more comfortable. That was slightly impossible, however. He had specifically gotten the chair because it was hard and made him sore all over. That way, there was no chance of him falling asleep in it while doing the paperwork.

He picked up a scroll and noticed that it was from the White Lotus: no doubt an encrypted message telling him of the goings-on of the last council meeting. He had been unable to attend the last get-together of the White Lotus heads due to his…pressing work at the teahouse. Or at least, that's what he had told everyone anyway.

The real reason…had been the sharp pain that shot through his hip anytime he walked for longer than twenty minutes. He had been feeling the pain ever since the last battle at Ba Sing Se. He was ashamed of the injury the way any good warrior is ashamed of their growing age and weaknesses. While a humble man, Iroh still felt the need to hide this weakness. It would be no good for others to worry about him.

And he didn't want their sympathy.

Besides, the herbal remedy that Cuifen had made for him was working wonders. She had caught him limping and hissing in pain a few months earlier and had immediately discerned what was wrong. After being sworn to secrecy on the subject, she'd given him something to put in his tea when the pain started to build. It wasn't strong enough to stop the pain completely—for one, Iroh didn't think that was possible; and two, an herb or drug that strong could lead to dependency, and Iroh would rather deal with the pain than be dependent on something besides his own will.

"Hm. I seem to be getting too old." He mused aloud, only slightly teasing. It was a depressing thought, though he had known it for some time. But the injury, and its slow healing, was showing him _just_ how old he had become. A fire duel at this point in time would kill him, he knew that.

And deep down inside…he really wanted to be known as the Dragon of the West when he died…not as the _Former_ Dragon of the West. That would just be embarrassing. Especially if it was written on his grave…or spoken at his eulogy. Uncle made a face. Truly mortifying.

He gave a small sigh. There was no point in dwelling on something he couldn't change. Everyone grew old and died at some point in time. He had done everything in his life that he had wanted to do. There was no need to worry and fret about it.

He took a sip of his tea, before reaching for a second scroll, deciding he'd read the one from the White Lotus at another time—when he wasn't quite so tired. He blinked, noticing the seal of the Fire Lord on the scroll in his hand. It must have been from Zuko.

He frowned a little, because Zuko rarely sent him anything—he was too busy to send letters to an old man. He broke the wax seal easily, before placing his cup of tea back upon its saucer. Then he unraveled the scroll and read.

_Dear Uncle,_

_I'm sorry I have to make this brief. The doctors say that Azula is becoming mentally stable. She had some kind of fit earlier on in the week and afterwards she seemed to become the same Azula that we both know only…more amiable. I'm not sure what to make of it. I'm asking for your advice on the matter._

_Zuko_

Uncle stared down at the letter for a few more moments, before swallowing with a thoughtful frown. He then reached for his teacup and picked it up thoughtlessly. As he did so, the sound of breaking china echoed in the small room. The cup split in two, and the now lukewarm tea rushed down his hand and onto the wooden desk.

A sharp pain in his palm told him that a sliver of the china had pierced his hand. He saw red well up with the murky tea, mixing and turning the liquid a rust color. As he began to wordlessly clean up the mess, his face was set in a stony expression, his wise eyes darkened with worry.

Something was about to happen. He was sure of it.

He would have to send Zuko a letter telling him to have Azula watched carefully.

* * *

_There are sobs when death is the cause of parting;  
But life has its partings again and again.  
...From the poisonous damps of the southern river  
You had sent me not one sign from your exile --  
Till you came to me last night in a dream,  
Because I am always thinking of you.  
I wondered if it were really you,  
Venturing so long a journey.  
You came to me through the green of a forest,  
You disappeared by a shadowy fortress....  
Yet out of the midmost mesh of your snare,  
How could you lift your wings and use them?  
...I woke, and the low moon's glimmer on a rafter  
Seemed to be your face, still floating in the air.  
...There were waters to cross, they were wild and tossing;  
If you fell, there were dragons and rivermonsters._

_--Du Fu_

The sun was setting in the west, painting the sky in a myriad of orange, pink, and crimson. Small streaks of violet ran through the fire-like colors, brushing against the edges, encompassing it in the darkness of night. It was a beautiful sight, one that Zuko rarely missed. He always made time to come see the sun set.

It was a tradition for him. The sunset reminded him of a Firebender. Brilliant and full of color and fire and passion…but it could be easily quelled by the deep, dark waters. Waterbenders were their worst enemy, their rival, due to this simple fact. The deep indigo was taking control of the lingering sunset tints, like an ocean engulfing a roaring fire.

He felt the soft tug on his sleeve and looked to the side.

"It's been so long since we've just walked around the garden. It's nice." Mai smiled softly as they walked.

"Mm." Zuko nodded, as they passed by the small pond in the middle of the central garden. Mai stopped, looking down at the water, the edges rippling against the reeds.

"Do you remember when Azula tried to shoot an apple off of my head with her firebending?"

Zuko gave a small snort. "I remember. I pushed you into the water to save you."

"I was furious." Mai drawled, continuing to smile. "Ty Lee and Azula had planned it all along. They knew I had a huge crush on you."

Zuko nodded. "Azula enjoyed tormenting me when we were younger."

Mai became quiet, before nodding. "Yeah." And then she started walking towards the pond, until her sandals began to sink into the soft mud around the bank.

"Look, turtle-ducks." Mai crouched down next to the water's edge. She fished something out of her pocket, a piece of bread from their dinner that night. At the sight of the food the little animals crowded around her, quacking as they did so. She looked up at Zuko, her cool gaze inviting. "Come feed them with me."

Zuko shook his head.

"_This is how Azula feeds the turtle-ducks!"_

_SPLASH!_

"_Zuko!"_

Zuko's hand clenched into a fist, as he stared into the water, at the reflection of the sunset upon it. The colors being consumed by darkness…and he heard his mother's soothing voice in the back of his mind.

"_Ow! Why would she do that?"_

"_That's what mom's do when you come between us and our babies!"_

Zuko reached out a hand towards the water, brushing along its surface. He watched the ripples disperse, disappearing.

_Mother…_

Would he ever see her again? It seemed hopeless. But…he couldn't give up hope. He knew that he would find her, one way or another. He had to know…he couldn't live with the uncertainty.

But every file, every lead…led to a dead-end.

* * *

_A lonely swan from the sea flies,  
To alight on puddles it does not deign.  
Nesting in the poplar of pearls  
It spies and questions green birds twain:  
"Don't you fear the threat of slings,  
Perched on top of branches so high?  
Nice clothes invite pointing fingers,  
High climbers god's good will defy.  
Bird-hunters will crave me in vain,  
For I roam the limitless sky."_

_--Zhang Jiuling_

"Thank you." Katara whispered softly as she took the cup that Junjie handed to her. She had found out the talking monk's name earlier the day before, when he had taken her to a secluded room where she could sleep undisturbed for the remainder of her stay.

"We will begin after you have eaten." Junjie's gravelly voice was strangely comforting. It was strong and wise, but not overbearing. It reminded her of her grandfather, in a way. But this man was sullen and blunt where her grandfather was stubborn and sharp.

Also, he was as dry as a piece of aged parchment.

She enjoyed his company, truly, but there was only so many blank stares that she could take without screaming. At least Shen didn't look at her like she'd grown an extra head when she made an offhanded comment about something.

Not comprehending human speech _might_ have had something to do with that, though…

Katara merely placed her cup of tea down. "I'd like to begin now, if that is alright."

Junjie nodded, and stood. Katara followed behind obediently. She had already changed into a simple pair of loose pants made of hemp and an off-white cotton shirt that she had to tie with her belt to keep from swallowing her whole. The clothing was simple, but it was easy to move in.

Her hair was tied back in a tight braid to keep it from getting in the way, much like how she had worn it when she was young, rather than how she usually wore it now: loose and free flowing, save for the traditional water-tribe bangs. They walked through the silent halls, and even their swift, bare footsteps echoed loudly. She almost winced with each step she took. This place was far too silent for her. But it was relaxing, and so she decided she could bare the silence for a while longer.

Junjie slid open the door to the outside part of the monastery, and she could hear the thunk of a water clock somewhere in the distance, near a small turtle-duck pond. As they stepped out onto the porch, Junjie slipped on a pair of frayed, but sturdy straw sandals. Katara followed suit.

Junjie pulled out a bucket of water from the well and motioned for Katara to do the same. She could only grin as she waterbended the water into the bucket. She suddenly felt much better about her offering to help the monks with their chores as payment for their hospitality. This didn't seem so bad.

In fact, it was going to be a breeze.

* * *

Four hours later, Katara felt like stabbing herself in the foot. Or rather, her feet felt like they _had_ been stabbed. Each step she took sent daggers of pain shooting up her legs. She didn't know how much she had walked that day, only that her blisters now had blisters and she was going to need to soak her poor feet in a tub of hot water later that night.

Scratch that, it would take too much energy to get the water and put it in a bucket. Her arms felt like led weights, and her eyelids drooped a bit as she tried to keep from letting out a frustrated groan. When she'd asked Junjie if there was anything that needed to be done…she hadn't thought he'd have so _much_ for her to do.

He had a hidden malicious streak, for all his appearance of a peaceful old monk. She just _knew_ he was off cackling maniacally at her misfortune somewhere.

She merely sighed, picking up the last bucket of water and hefting the yoke over her shoulders. The air was beginning to cool as the afternoon faded into twilight. A small shiver ran down her back, but she welcomed it. She loved the cold, so the usually muggy humidity of the area had been confining to her. She rather enjoyed the feeling of goosebumps running down her arms. It was refreshing.

"Oi." She grunted, stumbling a bit. She managed to right herself, flicking out one hand to bend the water that had begun to splash out of the bucket back in place. She merely righted herself and continued walking up the path towards the Hanging Monastery's cliff gardens.

The small footpath that wound up the cliff-side, right behind the stables, was narrow and jagged. She'd traversed it at least twelve times throughout the day, bringing water to the monks at the top that were tending the plants. This would be her last load before the monks came back down. It would be too dark up there to continue any longer than that.

She managed to keep herself from toppling off the side of the mountain twice, only through sheer survival instinct. The first time she tripped on a rock—which ripped off her toenail rather painfully—and the pain had made her jerk to the left a little too much. The action had caused her to overcompensate and she'd tumbled to the side. She'd managed to grab a hold of a root jutting from the rock wall and righted herself, breathing heavily.

The second time she'd been inwardly cursing the painful throbbing in her toe—and the fact that the blood was oozing out, coating her foot in the sticky red liquid. She was going through her plan to heal it after she finished lugging the water up the path, and had heard the soft call of a bird—she didn't recognize the type, only that it was usually indigenous to the fire nation. She'd leaned forward to try and glimpse it through the thick clouds—and had barely managed to grab onto the ledge as part of it gave way, crumbling beneath her feet.

So now here she was, with only half the water in her buckets as usual, foot still bleeding, looking like she'd just been through hell and back. She sighed softly as she placed the yoke and buckets down in front of the monks, who regarded her with blank stares. She merely bowed to them before turning to begin walking back down the path wearily.

"You have finished, then?"

She turned tiredly to see Junjie standing to her right. How he had gotten there she wasn't quite sure, but she merely gave a curt nod.

"Come." Junjie ordered softly. "It is time for your meal."

Katara could only follow behind him, trying to keep her eyes open, mentally reminding herself to heal her foot and clean up before she began eating.

* * *

Katara woke up the next morning more sore than she'd thought possible. She merely stood and stretched, arching her back as she threw her arms over her head, yawning softly. "Mmm…" She opened one eye to look out the window. The blinds had been pulled back to bathe the room in the soft golden glow of the morning sun.

She stood easily, the pain in her toe gone completely. She'd healed it, but the toenail would have to grow back on its own, of course, so she'd wrapped it to keep the new, tender skin from being irritated.

She threw on her usual clothes provided by the monks and began walking out of the sleeping quarters, intent on doing a little early morning practice before she ate and continued with her chores.

She really would have to be leaving soon, though. Staying in one place too long allowed her mind to wander, and when that happened, she could only think of the past, which was something she was desperately trying to forget.

It was easier that way, and she hadn't tried to pretend to be strong enough to deal with that kind of thing.

So she simply walked out onto the soft grass surrounding the stables, feeling the cool mist cling to her as she began a few simple stretches. The mist was so thick it was hard to see more than two feet in front of her, but Katara hardly saw this as an impediment. If she opened her senses enough, she could feel every disruption in the dense, watery, smoke-like curtain. If someone or something moved in the mist, she would know.

She leaned backwards enough so that her fingers touched the dew-covered grass, before forcing her weight onto her hands, locking her arms and pushing herself into a hand-stand. She stayed that way for a moment, taking in a deep breath, before pushing upwards and twisting in mid air, landing nimbly on her feet.

She did a few more arm-loosening exercises, before she decided that it was about time to actually begin waterbending. So she got into the ever-familiar stance, closing her eyes as she did so.

And she listened.

The silence was defeaning, cut through only by the sound of the animals in the stables, and the monks' soft footsteps in the monastery. A bird cawed somewhere in the distance—that same bird from yesterday, wasn't it?—and a few lazy crickets chirped.

Then her eyes flickered open as she felt a shift in the mist. She threw her arms to the side, making a parting motion. The mist in front of her parted immediately, making a clear tunnel in the otherwise murky air.

And she could only blink, staring in surprise at the person walking up the path.

...

...

...

"…Longshot?"

* * *

**(A\N: Yay Longshot! He's one of my favorite avatar characters, so he's going to be getting lots of love here. XD Don't worry though, he isn't going to be attracted to Katara in any way. There's already enough angst in Katara's life with Zuko and Aang. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get out to you guys…but my muse hasn't been cooperating at all. I pomise we'll see Toph and Aang in the next chapter. :) Until then…see ya!**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka)**


End file.
